1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to safety lock devices for hydraulic cylinders.
2. Description of the Prior Art
One of the problems involved with the use of hydraulic cylinders under high loads, for example for holding large implements in a raised position, is that if there is leakage past the piston in the cylinder, the implement will tend to settle. Other items under load and held by hydraulic cylinders will also tend to move as the seals on the piston and cylinder leak, particularly when the devices are stored for a long time. A relatively simple, but yet safe, easily operated and low cost lock has long been needed.